


travel strategy

by agateophobia



Series: chineseskill drabbles [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ChineseSkill, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, JUNGKOOK GET BACK HERE, Texting, the 97s can't be trusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: Seokmin had traveled with the 97s except none of them were responsible mature adults who are good at traveling.-Be aware that all the dialogue is a translation from an app and haven't been edited so it may look a bit funny. If it is too much then I can just correct them.





	travel strategy

Seokmin went up to Minghao one day before shoving his phone into the younger’s face. The picture that displayed showed Seokmin along with Mingyu, Jungkook, Yugyeom, Kunpimook and Yoonoh.

“I went to travel with friends last weekend,” Seokmin explained. Minghao nodded along, aware because he had to sit alone while everyone else went to China.

“It’s very comfortable to travel in spring,” Minghao added. Seokmin smiled, remembering.

“Yeah, but we’ve gone an unnecessary long way.”

“Why not check travel strategy on internet in advance?” he asked.

Seokmin furrowed his eyebrows, “I thought my friends did so.”

He left the room in search of Mingyu. When Mingyu said that Yugyeom was in charge of the route, Seokmin hopped onto their group chat.

 

**[ juNGKOOK GET BACK HERE ]**

_2:08 pm_

**donkey kong:** yugyeom

 **donkey kong:** werent u in charge of the route

_2:09 pm_

**gwiyomi:** no

 **gwiyomi:** that was bammie

_2:10 pm_

**thaidabdab:** why would i be responsible

 **thaidabdab:** ask kook

_2:11 pm_

**kookie:** i was in charge of food..

 **kookie:** yoonoh must of

_2:12 pm_

**jaejaes:** it wasn’t me!!


End file.
